The Adventures Of Kirito and Sachi
by Yu Narukami P4
Summary: What if Sachi didn't died in Sword Art Online series? Pairing Kirito X Sachi
1. The Begining, and the sadness

**Author's Note:**

**_T__his is my FIRST time_ _making_ a _fan fiction_**_. i just love Pairing Sachi and kirito :) . I start the story from the moment Kirito met Sachi for the first time_**_.  
_**

**_English is my second language so Please take it easy on my English skills. feel free to review and i accept some criticize too.  
_**

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online

Let's raise our cups to our guild, 'Black Cat of The Nights'. Cheers!

And a toast to the man we owe our lives to, Kirito-san! Cheers!

"Thank you kirito-san" said all of the guild member.

"it's no big deal" kirito replied

"um…kirito-san, I know it's rude of me to ask, but what level are you?'' keita ask curiously.

"level 20 or so.''he lied. The truth is he is already level 40.

"What? That's about the same as us. I can't believe you're solo player kirito-san.

"Well, I may be a solo player keita-san, but I only go after lone enemies. It's not efficient.''

"Hey, Why don't you join our guild? We need someone strong like you in this guild. Oh, and this is Sachi. she was a timid girl. I was wondering if you could teach her a little". keita says with a laugh

"geez keita-kun, why are you treating me like I'm useless?'' sachi said frowning.

Kirito look to sachi. 'she's kinda cute and lovely.' he thought to himself. ''well, I guess I'm in. glad to be here." Kirito said. Accepting keita offer to join the guild

"Really? That's great" keita said.

everyone seems happy that kirito become the new member in the guild. After that, everyone in the guild introduce themselves to kirito and throw a little party.

**May 9****th****, 2023 [20****th**** Floor, Sunshine Forest]**

Everyone in the guild are Training and leveling to boost their level and skill.

Sachi fight with some Giant grasshopper. the Monster swing his sharp hand toward Sachi but She is too terrified to defend with her shield or evading the attack.

"Kyaaa…" Sachi screamed afraid of the monster

"Sachi, fall back!" Kirito shouted as he ran toward sachi. Then he cut off the Giant grasshoppers hand, and finish the monster with one strike. ''Are you alright Sachi?'' kirito looks concerned.

"i'm okay ki...kirito-san. th…thank you" She said stammered. Still afraid of the monster who is now already died by kirito's hand.

"Sachi, you have to get rid of your fear and get used to kill the monster. If you always like this, you'll always end up in danger'' Keita said, a little angry.

"I…I'm sorry keita-kun" sachi said, avoided looking to keita's eyes".

"keita-san, it's okay. I'm going to help Sachi relieve her fear. And she will get used to kill the monster in no time'' kirito said calmly, while looking to Sachi's eyes

"th…thank you kirito-san'' Sachi said embarrased. Kirito can see her face looks really cute and lovely when she's embarrased. ''you're so cute sachi... Wait, why i always feeling good when i seeing sachi's face? Am I starting to like her?" he thought to himself.

"kirito…oy kirito" Keita shouted at him. Kirito then wakes up from his daydreaming. "ah, yeah. What is it keita?"

"We'll end up our training for today. we'll buy some ingredient food for our dinner tonight."

With that, they end up the training and go to central city to buy ingredient for tonight's lunch.

**May 16****th****, 2023 [28****th**** Floor,Wolf Plain]**

After dinner with everyone, Kirito decided to take a walk outside the inn and go to central city to have some fun. When he arrived in the city, he got a message from keita telling him that sachi was gone. Hearing that, kirito feels worried. he immediately use his skill to track sachi's footstep and follow it to the end. After following the footsteps for a few moments, he finally find her under the bridge.

"Sachi" kirito said in calmly voice

"kirito" Sachi replied

"everybody's worried about you" Kirito said gently

"Hey kirito…let's run away…run away from this town, from these monster, from the Black cats, from sword art online"

"Sachi…"

"Hey, why can't we get out of here? It's just a game right? Why do we have to die for real? What's the meaning of all this? Kirito…I'm afraid of dying…I've been so scared that I haven't been able to sleep lately."

Kirito could see Sachi trembling so hard. He can't stand Seeing her like that. Without thinking, he approached her, and then hug her gently.

"Ki…kirito…" Sachi was surprised by kirito's hug

"You're Not going to die Sachi…The Black Cat are a pretty strong guild…and there's me who'll protect you no matter what" Kirito said, trying to make Sachi feel better while hugged her.

"Kirito….are you sure I'm not going to die? will i return to the real world someday?"  
"Yeah, you'll not die. I'll guarantee your safety here, you'll definitely live to see the day we clear this game" kirito said in very calmly voice.

"kirito….thank you" Tears began to drop from her eyes

"Let's get back to the inn…everyone are waiting" kirito said while wiping her tears with his hand.

Everyone was relieved to see Sachi is back. Every one of them ask her what happen, but Kirito stop them. "Everyone, I know all of you were worried about her condition,But she's tired right now, so I think it is best to ask the question another time and let her rest for now."

"Yeah, Kirito's right…let her sleep for now" keita said agree with Kirito.

After that, Kirito escort Sachi to her room.

It is midnight now, and Kirito still not sleeping. He's still preparing his item for tomorrow. Then someone knocked his door, and Sachi come to his room.  
"Sachi, you still awake?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Um…Kirito, can i sleep with you tonight?"

"Wh-What?" Sachi are you serious? Kirito looks surprised

"Um…yeah. Can't i?" kirito could see she's shaking. Maybe she's still scared to died

"Um…okay...if that's okay with you" Kirito said Blushing

"Th-Thank you" Sachi said, blushing too

With that, they went to bed together. But Kirito still can't sleep. He's still thinking about Sachi's condition. Sachi seem to notice that Kirito still not sleeping.  
"Kirito...?"

"Ah Sachi, Don't worry. You'll survive. I'll protect the guild , especially you" Kirito said in a mild voice, while holding her hand. Hearing that, Sachi smile to him then sleeping close to him. "Sachi…I think I really like you…you are the most important person to me right now. I'll definitely protect you" he thought to himself.

Almost one month passed. Keita really wanted to buy a good house for the guild with the money they had from hunting the monster. So keita will go around town to see if there is a good home for the guild.

"everyone, I will try to find a good house for us. So wait for me" Keita said. Then he teleported to the central town.

"so we're finally getting our own home, I've never been so moved!" said one of the guild member

"hey, lets go farm some money while keita's buying the house" said another one of the guild member

"Then, why don't we go to a labyrinth in one pf the higher floors?"

"what's wrong with our usual hunting grounds?" kirito ask curiously

"we can earn quicker on higher floor, right? Our levels should be high enough for that by now."

**June 12****th****, 2023 [27****th**** Floor,Labyrinth]**

The guild have fun hunting some monster for money in the labyrinth, until they find a secret door which revealed some treasure chest.

"Yahoo, there's a treasure chest in this secret room, it'll be good item I presume" said one of the guild member.

"WAIT!" kirito shouted but too late, one of the member already opened the treasure chest which contain a trap. Monster where come from everywhere.

"Let's get out of here" said one of the member. He used the teleportation item but it's not worked. They are in the area where teleportation item cannot be used. Everyone panic, and one of the member get hit by the monster and died.

"NO!" Kirito shouted. After that, 2 other member were also killed in an instant. "DAMN IT! SACHI…AT LEAST I HAVE TO SAVE HER. I'LL SAVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!" kirito shouted in panic

He began to slaughter the monster in his way, to reach Sachi's position. After a second, he can finally see where Sachi is standing, but he see Sachi were surrounded by monster.

"SACHI….!"

"KIRITO…!"

When Kirito about to grab Sachi's hand, some monster made a slash to Sachi's back.

"NOOOOOO…..! SACHI…..! UARGH!" Kirito were turned into a rage mode, and cut all the monster in the room with his sword. After all the monster defeated, he saw her body still lying in the ground, not disappeared. Seeing that, kirito dashed to where her body lying.

"Sachi…" he took her body and look around at her body. Luckily, the monster's slash is not penetrated too deep to Sachi's back, so she's managed to survive although she is unconscious and at a low HP.

Kirito use his healing item to restore her HP to full, although she's still unconscious, at least she's safe.

"Sachi, you're safe…God,thank you for not taking her life'' he said gratefully. But then tears began to drop from his eye. " Sachi, I failed to save the other….i failed to save our friend. What am I supposed to do now?" then he began to sob


	2. Moving Forward

I'm Sorry for not updating soon….i'm so busy with homework from my teacher in college and exam will come soon. By the way please remember _**English is my **__**second**__** language. Please take it easy on my English skills :)**_

* * *

Kirito sat down on the chair waiting for Sachi to wake up. Right now, he felt so guilty and at the same time worried on what will Sachi said to him when she wake up because he can't keep up his promise to protect the guild. And it became worse when he told Keita what happened to the other when he get back from searching a house for them.

_**Flashback**_

In the bridge, kirito told keita about what happened to the other and blaming himself for not being able to save them. Hearing this, Keita heart broken and didn't say anything. He walked up to the side of the bridge and trying to climb it. Kirito who saw this know what will happen, keita intend to end his life. So he ran up and catch keita's hand before he do anything stupid.

"Keita…don't ever think to do that"

"Let me go kirito and let me end my life"

"No. I won't let you kill yourself" kirito said with a concerned look

Keita who can't control his emotion any longer yell to kirito "DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW? MY PRECIOUS FRIEND ARE DIED. I CAN'T STAND LIVING IN HERE ANYMORE. JUST LET GO OF ME AND…" before keita can finish his sentence, Kirito punch him hard and make him fell to the ground.

"I do have idea how you feel right now. Did you think you're the only one who feel sorrow right know? Your friends are my friends too. They are precious to me" kirito said while at the same time, trying to compose his emotion not to let his anger take over.

"Kirito…"

"And beside, what about Sachi? You said she is like a younger sister to you, isn't it? What will Sachi do when she know that you killed yourself? And what about the other friend and family out there who waiting for you to wake up from your bed ?"

Hearing this, keita began to sob. "Kirito..i'm sorry. I'm really confused and angry right now. I'don't know what to do".

Kirito then place his hand on his shoulder and said "The only thing you should do right now is keep on living and move on. Please…you also my friend, and i don't want to lose anyone again" he said with a concerned tone

"Thanks kirito…" he said while wiping his tears. "what about sachi? Where is she now?"

"she's in the inn and still unconscious right know. maybe she will wake up soon"

"Then please go back to the inn now and comfort her when she woke up."

"And what about you? You not coming?"

''I need some time alone right now. Don't worry, I'll come back when I'm done"

"Okay…don't think to much. i'll be waiting"

With that said, kirito go back to the inn to check Sachi condition.

_**End of Flashback**_

It's been one day since the accident happen, and sachi still not wake up and keita still not come back. It made kirito kinda worried until he saw Sachi slowly open her eyes.

"Sachi you awake…thank goodness." Kirito said, happy to see Sachi finally wake up

"Kirito…where am i? and where the others?" when she said this, she instantly remembered what happened to the other."Kirito…this is a dream right? tell me this is just a bad dream. please wake me up, i want to see everyone right now" she said hoping the tragedy that happen is just a bad dream and at the same time, tears began to drop from her eyes.

"Sachi…you know it yourself, this is not a dream. I'm sorry I couldn't protect everyone" kirito said feeling guilty.

"So everyone really is gone…what am I supposed to do now?" Sachi said as she began to sob

Kirito can't stand seeing sachi mentally broken down like this. He extended his hand and hug Sachi in the tight embrace. Sachi sobbing is getting harder as she buried her face deeper in kirito's chest. And at the same time, kirito think this is his fault because he can't keep up his promise to her, to protect everyone. Kirito waited for her to calm down before he can talk to her. When he felt she began to calm down, kirito releasing his embrace on her and started talking.

"Sachi, I'm sorry…this is all my fault.i can't keep up my promise to you, to protect everyone." Kirito said while staring at the floor ground, ashamed of himself.

Hearing kirito blamed himself, Sachi feel sad for him. She wiped her tears and started talking to him. "This is not your fault kirito…please don't blame yourself"

"But i broke my promise to you. i said to you that i will protect everyone especially you. but i'm failed to protect the other. i'm afraid i can't protect you as well and the thought of losing you made me scared. i don't know what will i do if you were gone" kirito said. his body trembling, fearing losing another one he cared.

Sachi notice his body is shaking when he spoke to her. Without thinking, sachi leaned her hand in his shoulder and pull him into a tight embrace. "Kirito…You always protect me, and i know you'll always protect me till the end. So in exchange, i promise you that I'll do my best to survive in here and go back to our world" Sachi said while releasing her embrace and started to look in his eye.

"Sachi…" kirito said and also started to see her in the eye

Before they know it, their faces coming closer to each other, about to kiss each other when suddenly they heard someone yell out kirito's names.

Keita was running and open the door "Kirito! There you are!". Sachi quickly pushed herself away from kirito as he straightened himself. "Sorry… was I interrupting something…?" Keita asked feeling guilty for ruining their moment

"N-no, of course not! What is it?" kirito said while trying to hide his embarrassment

"Well, i just wondering and wanted to ask you if Sachi were alright… "

"I-I'm F-Fine now K-Keita… Th-Thanks for worrying about me" Sachi said also trying to hide her embarassment

"hah, it's okay Sachi. It's normal for me to worry about you. Just like I said to you before, you are like my younger sister to me" keita said and turned his eye to kirito. "and I'm glad you finally found someone you like sachi" keita said. Teasing Sachi

"Wh-what a-are you s-saying Keita" Sachi said stuttering. Her face blushed feeling embarrassed

"Keita…stop that. Sachi and i just a friend. nothing more" Kirito said

"oh yeah, a friend soon to be a couple" keita smirked with evil grin, having fun teasing Kirito and Sachi

Kirito and Sachi, Both were blushing brightly. Even though they were embarrassed as hell, Kirito still couldn't help but notice Sachi was quite cute when she blushed. His blush reddened at the thought. Sachi noticed this, but didn't ask why his blush reddened.

"Anyway, I am glad we are back to normal again. It still hurt that my friend were gone leaving us forever. But we have to move forward. So that we can meet our family and the other friend who waiting for us in the real world." Keita said and smile. "Kirito, thanks to you I could move forward. If you not help me back then, maybe I'm probably dead right now" keita said in serious tone.

"Really?...i think i'm not that much help. And the reason the other died is because…" before kirito can finish his sentence, Sachi cut his talk.

"No kirito. It's not your fault. And don't ever think about it. And You really helping us move forward. Thanks for everything Kirito. I'm glad i met you". Sachi said with a smile pure of happiness

"Sachi…" kirito said, feeling happy to hear the word coming from her mouth.

"It's decided then. We will make it to the end, defeated the boss, and leave this world for good." Keita said with determined look

"Yes" kirito and sachi said in unison with the same determined look in their eyes.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**in my story, keita didn't kill himself by jumping from the bridge. it's sad you know :(  
**

**well, i kinda wondering if i should make Keita and Asuna togeher in the future chapter. or maybe keita with another girl? like lisbeth? hehe  
**

**review please :)  
**


End file.
